


The Tower of Ishal

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Battle, Darkspawn, Gen, Ostagar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell and Alistair have their own dangerous mission during the Battle of Ostagar. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	The Tower of Ishal

Solona ran across the bridge, desperately trying to keep up with Alistair while avoiding the falling debris. She had come to realise that mage robes were probably the least practical clothes for running. She was forced to hold them up so as not to trip over them, which felt horribly undignified. I'll have to find something more suitable once the battle is over, she thought, as she dodged another flaming boulder.

Secretly, she had been rather relieved to be tasked with lighting the beacon instead of having to fight, although she would never admit it to anyone. The Grey Wardens could never know that they had let a coward into their ranks. _Perhaps I'll get used to it. I just have to kill enough darkspawn, and then I won't be afraid anymore. Like a real Grey Warden._

As they approached the Tower of Ishal, she heard shouting, mixed in with the clang of steel against steel and the anguished cries of dying men. _This isn't right. There shouldn't be any fighting here._ Alistair had much the same thoughts, judging by the way he cursed and quickened his pace.

When they reached the tower gates, they found two men in guard uniforms fighting a hurlock. Solona could see a few other guards nearby, also engaging darkspawn. Her heart sank when she realised that there were many, many more darkspawn than guards. As she watched, one of the men by the gates drove his sword into the hurlock's chest, and the creature fell to the ground.

“What happened?” Alistair demanded. “Where did the darkspawn come from?”

One of the guards answered him. “They came up through a tunnel nearby. They've completely overrun the tower. We're doing our best to fight them off, but we can't hold out much longer.”

“This is a disaster,” Alistair grumbled. “How are we supposed to light the beacon now?”

 _I can't let him see how afraid I am._ “We'll fight our way up to it,” Solona found herself saying. “Besides, weren't you complaining earlier about not getting to see any real action?”

“Huh. I suppose that's true.” Alistair drew his sword. “Alright. Let's do this.”

The two guards looked at each other. “I'll rally everyone else,” one of them said. “There aren't many of us left, but we'll help as best we can.”

“Thank you.” Solona stared at the tower and the darkspawn surrounding it. She had a feeling they were going to need all the help they could get.

*****

Solona was panting as she climbed the staircase. Was this the fourth floor? She couldn't remember. Her robes were drenched in sweat, and most of her braids had worked themselves loose so that she had to keep brushing her hair out of her eyes. She had given up all hope of dignity. What did it matter when you were fighting for your life?

“Who would have guessed that a tower would have so many stairs?” Alistair joked. “I think this is it, though.” The staircase was gradually getting narrower as they climbed, and the door in front of them looked far sturdier than all the others had been.

“I think you're right.” Solona watched him closely as they continued up the stairs. He seemed to be limping slightly, although he was trying very hard to hide it. “You're hurt,” she said when they reached the door.

“It's just a scratch,” Alistair replied stubbornly, but she saw him wince as he spoke.

“May I?” she asked. “I'm no healer, but I might be able to help a little.”

“Well, it can't hurt, I suppose.”

Solona held out her hand and focused all her attention on the tiny sphere of blue light that appeared above her palm. She slowly guided the healing magic towards Alistair and watched it swirl around him. The blue light only lasted for a few seconds before it winked out. _Pathetic_ , she thought, annoyed. She had always struggled with this sort of magic.

Alistair smiled at her. “That did help. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” She smiled back. “Shall we see what awaits us behind this door?”

“Alright.”

*****

The creature was like nothing she had ever seen, not even in her worst nightmares. It must have been ten feet tall, and huge horns sprouted from its grotesquely misshapen head. It was feasting on something when they entered the room. Solona didn't want to investigate too closely, but she had an idea of what its meal might be.

“What is that thing?” she whispered. The creature didn't seem to have noticed them yet, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“It must be an ogre,” Alistair said. “I've never seen one before. They always send the most experienced Wardens if they think there's even a chance of meeting one.”

The darkspawn looked up from its grisly feast, bared its teeth at them, and roared. Solona shuddered as its eyes met hers.

“For the Grey Wardens!”

“Alistair, no!” She watched helplessly as Alistair drew his sword and ran towards the ogre. _It's going to crush him!_ The situation was hopeless. She didn't know any spells powerful enough to take down a ogre. Except perhaps...? _Yes!_ It was a risk, but she couldn't see any other way. “Hold on to the wall, Alistair!” she shouted, desperately hoping he would listen.

Thankfully, he did. Solona raised both arms above her head, and then brought them crashing down. The floor began to shake, and she clung tightly to the wall behind her to keep her balance. The ogre roared again as it staggered around the room. It came close to falling several times, but always managed to regain its footing. Solona channelled even more magic into the spell. The shaking grew more and more violent, until she was struggling to stay on her feet, even with the support of the wall. The ogre collapsed to the ground, screaming.

“Now, Alistair!” Solona stopped the earthquake as soon as she saw the ogre fall. It was just in time. Any longer, and her mana would have drained completely.

Alistair leapt on top of the ogre and drove his sword into its chest. The beast thrashed and screamed for what seemed like an age before finally becoming still.

 _The beacon!_ Solona grabbed a torch from a bracket on the wall and half ran, half staggered across the room. The fuel caught fire with a satisfying roar. It was done. The exhaustion that she had been keeping at bay for the last few hours suddenly overwhelmed her. She swayed and would have fallen if Alistair hadn't caught her arm and helped her sit down.

“Let's stay here for a bit,” he said. “I think we've earned a rest before we go back down, don't you?” He sat beside her. “That was brilliant. What you did with the earthquake. Thank the Maker you were here. I could never have defeated the ogre by myself.”

Solona shrugged uncomfortably. “I just wanted to do something to help. You were so brave, charging at it like that.”

Alistair let out a short laugh. “I think you mean foolish. You're the brave one. You've only been a Grey Warden for a few days, and yet you've fought scores of darkspawn without even breaking a sweat.”

“I was pretending.” Solona couldn't keep up her deception any longer. “I've never been so scared in my life. I just didn't want you to think I was a coward.” She stared at the floor. “I'm sorry. I must be such a disappointment.”

“What? No! You're not a disappointment. Quite the opposite in fact.” Solona glanced up at Alistair and was surprised to see that his cheeks had turned slightly pink. He cleared his throat and looked away. “Er– I mean–You're not a coward. I'm always terrified when I have to fight darkspawn. Duncan says it's foolish not to be afraid. Being a Grey Warden is about being able to deal with the fear and do what must be done.”

“Duncan seems like a wise man.”

“He is.” Alistair frowned suddenly. “Did you hear that?”

The door opened, and dozens of darkspawn poured into the room. Alistair immediately jumped up and ran at them, brandishing his sword. Solona struggled to her feet, clinging to the wall for support. She tried to cast a frost spell, but nothing happened; there hadn't been enough time for her mana to regenerate. The little strength she had left deserted her, and she collapsed to her knees. She could no longer see clearly, but she heard the clash of swords and knew that Alistair must be out there somewhere. She reached desperately for something, anything at all, but she couldn't even cast a spirit bolt. _I have to help him. I have to–_ The room started to spin. She was falling again, she realised, face first, towards the floor. And then there was only darkness.

 


End file.
